First Floor (Battle Mansion)
The first floor, is the first level of the Battle Mansion. it is generally the easiest floor but a common problem is Burmy and Makuhita who use Protect/Detect. It has a picture of a Metapod on it's walls. You get 20 TP and 500 Omega cash for completing the floor. 'List of Pokemon:' First Trainer: *''Burmy'' *''Makuhita'' *''Poochyena'' *''Nincanda'' *''Combee'' *''Marill'' *''Spearow'' *'Zigzagoon' *'Pichu' *'Ralts' *'Cleffa' *'Wooper' *'Happiny' Second Trainer: *'Lotad' *'Zubat' *'Rattata' *'Togepi' *'Jigglypuff' *'Wingull' *'Swinub' *'Slugma' *'Hopip' Third Trainer: *'Seedot' *'Skitty' *'Starly' *'Bidoof' *'Shinx' *'Spinarak' *'Tailow' *'Diglett' *'Petilil' *'Rogggenrola' *'Ledyba' 'Quotes: '''''First Trainer: Prebattle: -"You better not be using a puny Pikachu..." -"You want to challenge me? Bring it!" -"Do you really think you can handle ME?" -"They made me first since I destroy the losers." -"I've been challenged by trainers who look stronger than you." -"Don't think I'll let you win easily pal." -"You there! Puny trainer! Let me show you how a professional battles." -"You have no idea what you're up against. But sure, lets battle!" -"You may think this is the beginning, but this is end for you!" -"I'm the number one trainer. You sure about this battle?" - "Come at me! I'll finish this battle in no-time!" Postbattle: "Impossible! I really want a rematch." -"Haha, next time you're going to pay for this, thats a given!" -"Don't get cocky, I was just not in shape." -"Oh, come on!? You just got lucky, thats all." -"Next time I wont be careless!" -"How could I lose to someone like you!?" -"Got lucky with that crit huh? Pure beginner's luck! Ya hear? Now just get out of my sight!" -"You cooked me until well done." -"So...what are we supposed to do now?" -"You just got lucky. Won't happen again." - "Do I lack skills?" -"Hmpf, I just woke up anyway..." -"You? Beat me? Impossible." -"Beginner's luck. You won't win again." -"Get out of my face before I pull out my real team." -"How could you have showed more spirit than me?" -"I should probably congratulate you, but for forget it!" ''Second Trainer: 'Prebattle:' "I'm alright with having a battle, but lets not go all out." -"What a lovely trainer! I wonder what kind of pokemon you have. A battle? Well-l-ll.. alright." -"Oh, hello there! You want to battle, don't you?" -"Don't push your Pokemon too hard, okay?" -"Let's not use our strongest attacks. That way the Pokémon will be in less pain, okay?" -"I've got some lotions for after the battle. They don't do anything, but they are nice." -"I'll battle you, if we massage our Pokémon afterwards." -"Let's make this quick. Then it will be less painful for everybody." -"I'll battle you, but do take good care of your pokemon after this, ok?" -"Are you sure that your pokemon are in shape? I do not wish to hurt them badly." -"I'd rather not engage in pokemon battles, but you look kind. I'll make an exception." -"You look great with your team. Lets see how you work together." -"I believe we haven't met yet. Lets get to know each other by battling." -"Hey you're not wearing shorts! What's wrong with you?" 'Postbattle:' "Great job. Make sure you examine those wounds before moving on." -"Wow, I sure hope we meet again. Your Pokemon are well trained." -"Your Pokemon were fighting at the best they could, and they had fun as well" -"I really enjoyed this battle, even though I lost." -"Looks like your Pokemon are eating their Vitamins. Great!" - -"You were in perfect harmony. Simply Amazing." -"You sure are a good team. Keep that relationship up." -"Your Pokemon were fantastic!" -"The way you and your Pokemon fought. It's so inspiring!" -"Ah, that was more than I'm used to. Want to go on a picnic with me to refresh your Pokemon?" -"That was awesome. Maybe you could train me sometime?" -"It seems me and my Pokemon have a lot to learn." 'Third Trainer:' 'Prebattle:' -"Here we go." -"Yo." "I'm quite skilled. Do not hold back." -"Fear. Love. Hatred. Sorrow. What are they?" -"You seem like a skilled trainer, let's go." -"Welcome. Lets begin." - "Why do you fight?" -"Show me all you got. I'll show you the power of experience." -"Tell me kid, did you enjoy it so far?" 'Postbattle:''' -"Have you no fears?" -"I tip my hat to you, good show." -"Congratulations. You did well." -"Victory awaits." -"... What a great battle." -"Well done. You deserve to win." -"Utterly amazing, young one." -"Thanks, that was a good experience." -"I am impressed." -"A talented trainer you are." -"Hmmm...don't know what to say." -"I see. So thats why you fight." -"To the victor goes the spoils. -" You look young, but your style has just surpassed mine." Category:Battle Mansion